


From the Pen and Tapes of Argus Webster

by remi_wolf



Category: Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Attack, Brutal Murder, Epistolary, Gang Violence, Gen, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Museum of Unnatural History, Original Character(s), The Slaughter, Were-Creatures, just a way for me to post ominously, mentions of cannibalism, this is based on twitter rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: A strange collection of newspaper articles written by a singular author, listed as Argus Webster. While I cannot find any record of such a journalist in existence, and it is a remarkably laughable name, due to the nature of the articles all seeming to center around a singular figure, I thought it best to transcribe them and post them here, including the few tapes that were included. Arranged in chronological order, this is apparently the life of Nestor Raynard, since March 11, 2015.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions





	1. March 11, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is literally the news articles I'll vaguely reference in Nestor's twitter bio. I just. Want a place to post it and compile it and all. While there might be an overarching story, that's primarily going to be played out, long-con style on his twitter. So, if you're wanting a proper TMA fic, this is unfortunately not it.

STUDENT MURDERED AT LOCAL UNIVERSITY; ROOMMATE HOSPITALIZED

FORT COLLINS, COLO.— At approximately 9:30 PM local time, March 10, local police were called to Aggie Heights Apartment Complex due to an alleged domestic disturbance by neighbors of 21-year-old Nestor Raynard and 23-year-old Alexander Becks. Upon arriving at the scene, police quickly became aware that Raynard had murdered Becks during the domestic disturbance. Two ambulances accompanied the scene, and were seen leaving to the local hospital.


	2. April 3, 2015

HOMICIDE CHARGES PRESSED; COLLEGE STUDENT ARRESTED FOR MURDER OF BOYFRIEND

FORT COLLINS, COLO. — After the murder last month of local university student, Alexander Becks, Nestor Raynard has been arrested on charges of second degree murder. Raynard has been in the hospital since the events of March 10, authorities say. However, the trial is expected to begin by the end of this month. 

Authorities reported last month that Raynard killed Becks after a domestic dispute regarding a suicide attempt, according to witnesses. Raynard was found after having stabbed Becks twice and further mutilating the body by cutting out and eating Becks’ heart. Raynard also received significant injuries, requiring hospitalization and a medically-induced coma for 3 days. He has not been released from the hospital yet.

Family and friends that knew Becks and Raynard report that such a dispute was unheard of and that they had never heard of any such arguments in the past. Friends of Becks and Raynard even say that the two had been considering marriage shortly after Raynard’s anticipated graduation in the spring. There will be a private funeral for Becks. No public memorial has been announced at this time.


	3. April 17, 2015

HOMICIDE TRIAL OF LOCAL UNIVERSITY STUDENT COMMENCES

FORT COLLINS, COLO. — The trial of Nestor Raynard, the Colorado State University student charged earlier this month for the death of Alexander Becks has begun today at 9 a.m. Raynard was not seen in the courthouse this morning, and before the opening statements were given, the defense team petitioned the judge to delay the trial to allow for Raynard more recovery time. The judge allowed the motion to pass, delaying the trial until the beginning of next month.

Raynard has reportedly been admitted to the Colorado Mental Health Institute Pueblo, where he has been receiving treatment since being discharged from the hospital two weeks ago. In what the reporters have gathered from statements of doctors and police working on Raynard’s case, there has been no evaluation of competency performed for him, though it is likely that he will be unable to pass the evaluation. 

The Becks and Raynard families ask for privacy during this trying time, and insist that Raynard and Becks would never kill each other, despite all facts to the contrary. Reporting will continue as the story develops.


	4. May 2, 2015

UNIVERSITY STUDENT FOUND INCOMPETENT FOR TRIAL; TRIAL DATES MOVED AGAIN

FORT COLLINS, COLO. — After the trial for the homicide of Alexander Becks was set to begin last month, the trial was originally moved to begin this morning at 9 a.m. local time. Before the opening statements, the defense team moved to have their client, Nestor Raynard, be found incompetent to stand trial. After closely cross-examining three psychiatrists, the judge granted the motion. The trial has been delayed until August 24, 2015. 

According to the witnesses, Raynard suffered a severe psychosis event, from which he has yet to recover, and has been kept in isolation since the events of March 10, nearly three months ago. While reports are difficult to obtain from the hospital due to doctor-patient confidentiality laws, the testimony today indicated that Raynard has yet to be able to communicate or interact with even his family or medical team without reacting violently. His defense team has yet to be able to communicate with him.

His family asks for thoughts and prayers in this trying time to help heal Raynard’s mind, as well as to support the Becks family. A fund has been started to help address Raynard’s medical bills, as well as the funerary costs for the Becks family. 


	5. August 3, 2015

TRIAL FOR UNIVERSITY MURDER BEGINS AND ENDS IN ONE DAY; FIRST PUBLIC APPEARANCE BY ALLEGED MURDERER

FORT COLLINS, COLO. -- Aug. 3, 2015. This morning finally brings the beginning of the trial that the entire city and state has been looking forward to. Nestor Raynard has finally made his first public appearance since the events of March 10 earlier this year when he was found in his apartment with the dead body of Alexander Becks. During a reported domestic disturbance, Raynard allegedly stabbed Becks before being found by police over his body, eating his heart. Raynard was then taken to the hospital for his own significant injuries, and then transferred to Colorado Mental Health Institute Pueblo. Since that day, Raynard has not made an appearance, nor his statement, with his family making the only comments, as well as his lawyers. The Becks family has repeatedly declined to comment regarding their opinions on this case and Raynard’s alleged actions. Over the course of one very unusual day in court, Raynard has been found not guilty by reason of insanity for the charges of manslaughter, assaulting an officer, as well as desecration of a corpse. He has been sentenced to one year mandatory treatment at a Colorado Mental Health Institute Pueblo, with his medical team determining any further course of action necessary, in conjunction with the Colorado court system.

Raynard appeared this morning in court, well-dressed though visibly distressed as he sat in the courtroom as opening statements began. In a departure from usual procedure, Raynard appeared in court with handcuffs and a guard stationed next to him. Additionally, in further departure, the defense team insisted that Raynard wished to plead not guilty by reason of insanity. The trial then commenced with a day-long affair of bringing before the court the medical team that has been working with Raynard since the events of March 10, as well as further character witnesses from Raynard and Becks’ lives. 

In the end the jury convened for a mere five minutes before returning with the not guilty verdict. Between the testimony from members of the Becks family, as well as the lack of mental illness in Raynard’s life prior to the psychotic break he experienced when Becks made the attempt on Raynard’s life, Raynard has been allowed to be sentenced to only a year of mandatory treatment at Colorado Mental Health Institute Pueblo, where the doctors and medical team will evaluate him at the end of the year before determining if he is safe to release or not.


	6. June 30, 2017

NESTOR RAYNARD ARRESTED AGAIN AFTER SECOND DOMESTIC DISPUTE

FORT COLLINS, COLO. — Nearly two years after the swift trial and sentencing of Nestor Raynard, the man has been arrested a second time and sent to Colorado Mental Health Institute Pueblo for treatment. While charges have not been pressed against Raynard, reported details prove troubling.

In a brief on-site interview with the victim, Colorado State University graduate student Taylor Johnson, it was revealed that Nestor Raynard apparently threatened to “rip [Johnson’s] heart out and eat it if they would try to move.” Apparently despite the intense treatment Raynard received over the past two years, he is still struggling with severe mental illness. Johnson wishes for no further comment on the matter to police or reporters, other than how they wish for Raynard to have a speedy recovery.


	7. March 4, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an unusual object. Just a simple tape, the only one in the package. I've listened to it and transcribed it. It is...unusual, to say the least, and I'm not entirely sure what to make of it. I would assume that the person discussing "their" museum would be Nestor Raynard, who, after some digging into these newspaper clippings, appears to have began working at the Museum of Unnatural History at the beginning of last month this year. I...do not care for these clippings, but it seems as though this "Argus Webster" wants someone to have them. 
> 
> Regardless, here is this unusual tape's transcription.

Slaughter Interlude: 3/4/2020

[*Click*]

> [The sounds of street life. Cars, a homeless person a few blocks away shouting, the general ebb and flow of the crowd around the recording device. The occasional “Excuse me,” “Pardon,” “Ope, could I just squeeze past, thanks, cool,” filter through the static.]
> 
> [Several minutes later, the noise of the crowd fades.]

GRAFFITI ARTIST 1: Hey, man, looking good!

> [This voice is vaguely jeering, and it’s accompanying the sound of a can of spray paint being shaken and sprayed. A second voice, reedier and higher in timbre follows soon after.]

GRAFFITI ARTIST 2: Yeah, just a bit of refin— 

NESTOR: Excuse me?

> [A different voice, higher in register, sounding almost confused or offended. Nestor’s voice.]

NESTOR: Do you realize you’re tagging a public building?

GRAFFITI ARTIST 2: What? Man, I don’t care. It’s got some nice brick. I wanted to paint, so I needed a nice surface.

NESTOR: I’m sorry, but I really can’t let you paint. That’s the Museum of Unnatural History. I’m sure you’ve heard— 

GRAFFITI ARTIST 1: Look, we said we didn’t care. Now bug off before I make you.

> [There is a pause, and the tape grows filled with static, as though it is made of the sound of thousands of knives being sharpened.]

NESTOR: You’re going to make me? What, you’re going to make me leave my Museum to be desecrated and destroyed like this?

GRAFFITI ARTIST 1: Yeah. Like I said. Bug off or I’ll make you.

> [Their voice is somewhat more hesitant now, as though they’re not quite as full of the bluster from before.]

NESTOR: Oh. Oh, I would like that indeed. To see you manage to make me leave my own Museum. My Museum. 

> [The static has grown louder, with the edges sharper than before.]

NESTOR: You know. I really wanted to be good. 

> [The quiet sound of whistling fades in, cutting through the static. The tune is “SHANKHILL BUTCHERS” by The Decemberists. Nestor i whistling. There is a confused noise from the graffiti artists. A moment later, there is a scuffle, a sound of “What the hell, man?” before a battle. It crescendos before fading quickly, as though Nestor has walked past the fighting. The whistling is still present, as is the static.]
> 
> [Twenty seconds later, silence other than the whistling and static.]
> 
> [Five seconds, and a door opens, closes, and the static and whistling stops.]
> 
> [One second later, a scream is audible, though muffled through the doorway.]
> 
> [Beat]

NESTOR: Oh god, that felt too good.

> [Beat]
> 
> [The scrape of a metallic wastebasket is audible as it is pulled over, and then the sounds of puking into a plastic waste-bag is audible on the tape.]

[*Click*]


	8. March 4, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the documents in this initial bundle. While I hope that this means that this is the end...something tells me that this is merely a mid-point for Mr. Raynard, and this strange involvement of Argus Webster. I will be sure to transcribe and post any further documents I receive, however...I sincerely hope that I do not have any further documents sent to me.

SURGE IN GANG VIOLENCE IN GEORGETOWN; TWO FOUND DEAD

WASHINGTON – Earlier this afternoon, two known gang members were found dead on the steps in Georgetown famed for their role in the horror movie classic, “The Exorcist.” From reports at the scene, there is evidence that they were tagging the side of the Museum of Unnatural History’s building, before an altercation occurred. While there are no witnesses, and the victims were found dead at the scene within minutes of their deaths, it appears that they died of multiple stab wounds inflicted from the other. No charges have been pressed in the case. Police encourage caution in the area, and for people to be cautious in isolated areas.


	9. March 8, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that poor Mr. Raynard is going to still be in some trouble. I don't entirely know why this interlude was so important as to be sent to me. Clearly, this is from today, and Argus Webster felt it important to share, however I don't see what this interlude has to do with the rest of everything. The last interlude was clear. Mr. Raynard, somehow, caused the violence between the graffiti artists. But there seems to be no reason for this. Perhaps later parcels will illuminate this matter further.

Ranger Station: 3/8/2020

[*Click*]

> [The sounds of the forest. Birds in the air, and the crunch of a sedan on a gravel road. From a slight distance, the sound of conversation from a few feet away.]
> 
> [The car stops, the car door opens, closes. Footsteps towards the voices, which grow more clear. It seems to be a conversation about the weather, some small talk like that. A knock on the doorframe.]

NESTOR: Excuse me? I can pick up a camping permit here, correct?

> [Beat.]

RANGER 1: Oh, hey there. You’re wanting to camp? The campground’s on the other side of the park.

> [Nestor chuckles.]

NESTOR: No, no I get that. I was planning on some backcountry camping instead? Seemed like a decent week for that. Finally warming up and all.

> [There’s a soft hum of a few tones before a door opens.]

RANGER 1: Come on in. We’ll get the paperwork sorted out in here. Backcountry camping? Really? You don’t really seem the type.

> [Nestor chuckles, seemingly self-conscious.]

NESTOR: Small and tiny me, right? Clothes a bit too nice for it? Yeah, I get that a lot. Grew up in the Rockies, though, so I’m used to it and all. 

RANGER 2: Rockies? Whereabouts over there?

NESTOR: Oh, Colorado area? Greeley, Boulder, Fort Collins, that general area and all, though my fiancé and I would go up and down all over the place as best we could.

> [The second ranger laughs, and there’s the sound of papers being clipped to a clipboard before it’s set down on a table.]

RANGER 1: I’ll need you to fill that out for me. You know how it works? Rules of camping and all?

> [There’s the scratch of a pen against paper.]

NESTOR: Yeah, I should be good. Keep moving, look for established camp spots, no fires except in established pits, that sort of thing. I try to be good about it. I was planning on parking my car at one of the overlooks, is that fine?

RANGER 2: Where are you planning on camping, again?

NESTOR: Up and down Hazel River, so I was thinking that Hazel Mountain Overlook, if I could park there.

RANGER 1: You sure about that?

> [The pen stops writing, instead tapping against the wooden surface of a table.]

NESTOR: Is there a better place? I figured it would be best there, rather than somewhere else along the road.

RANGER 2: It’s fine. Last month we just had a rash of animal attacks on that side of Old Rag. Real nasty site when it was found. Probably two or three deer, a few other animals, just absolutely ripped apart. We’re not sure if it’s poachers or some sort of crazed bear or something worse than that. If you’ve got all the proper stuff to keep food safe and all, you should be fine. We haven’t heard of any attacks happening on people, and not even other animals since last month. Bobby’s just being overprotective.

RANGER 1: Tex, I’m not being overprotective. We’ve been asked to make sure people are at least aware of it, since we haven’t been able to find it at all. Kid, how long are you staying out and camping?

NESTOR: I—I was just planning on really staying out a few days. No more than four nights. I’ll hike out as far as I can along Hazel River today, camp there for a couple of nights, and then slowly make my way back, camp about half-way between the first campsite and the overlook the next two nights. Any problems with that? And the paperwork should be finished.

RANGER 1: Seems fine to me. You sure you’ll be fine? You just...look, no offense or anything, but you don’t look like our usual camper. 

NESTOR: I’ll be fine, seriously. Just. Permit, please? I’d like to get out soon so that I can hike out as far as I can. Get away from everything, that’s all. 

> [A paper rips.]

RANGER 2: Sorry about Bobby, honest. And right, yeah. Here’s the permit. One copy for your car’s dash, the other for you. Stay safe out there. Keep an eye out for animals and all. Bears and pumas have been nasty this time of year.

NESTOR: Thanks.

> [The door opens and slams shut. Footsteps crunch over gravel. The car door opens, slams shut, and the car drives off.]
> 
> [*Click*]


	10. March 9, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received this tape shortly before leaving for the day. I'm...not entirely sure how it ended up on my desk, but it did. I'm confused as to what Mr. Raynard means by "it" in the tape. I've honestly began to doubt that I will receive any answers for this, nor why there was the years-long break before beginning again. Regardless, the transcription for this most recent tape, as short as it is.

Along the Hazel River: 3/9/2020  


[*Click*]

> [Forest noises. The sound of a distant river flowing, as well as birds singing in the distance. More immediately, the sounds of cards shuffling.]
> 
> [A voice cuts through the forest quiet, somewhat sing-song in nature.]

NESTOR: This is stupid. I miss Petra. I miss Martin. I miss Theron...

> [A return to the forest noises for a few minutes.]

NESTOR: Why...hasn’t it started this time? Fuck, this is stupid. This is so much more boring on my own without...that happening. 

> [The sounds of shuffling cards and forest life continue.]

[*Click*]


	11. March 9, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tape was waiting for me at my desk the moment I walked into work this morning. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting it until much later in the day. However...after hearing the contents of the tape, I find myself wishing that I knew how I'd be able to help. I don't know if these dates and locations are correct, nor if this..."werewolf" is still an issue. I simply have to hope that Mr. Raynard manages to get help in some other way.

Hazel River Campsite: 3/9/2020

[*Click*]

> [Nighttime forest life. The rushing of the river in the distance. An owl hoots in the distance. Insects buzz and crickets chirp.]
> 
> [A quiet snoring is heard, not far from the tape recorder.]
> 
> [Beat.]
> 
> [A quiet snarling is heard. The snores stop.]

VOICE: Well, what do we have here? I thought I smelled blood.

NESTOR: Sorry?

> [Nestor’s voice is slurred with sleep still, long and drawn out. A growl.]

VOICE: You really are pathetic.

NESTOR: I think you need to leave. You...you mentioned blood? Just. Go away. I’m not hurting anyone.

> [Nestor’s voice is more alert now. There is the rustle of polyester fabric rubbing and brushing against itself. More twigs snap under heavy feet. Another snarl.]

VOICE: You think I can’t smell what you are?

NESTOR: Oh. Oh, fuck, you’re...

VOICE: Just what do you think I am?

NESTOR: I really don’t like dealing with werewolves...

VOICE: Then you know I’m going to rip you apart. 

NESTOR: Please just go on your way, seriously, I don’t want to hurt you. 

VOICE: Unfortunately, I want to hurt you. 

> [There is another snarl, and Nestor yelps. Snapping and ripping sounds, along with growls. Within seconds, the sounds of knife-sharpening static is heard, alongside with “LET’S KILL TONIGHT” by Panic! At The Disco being whistled. The noise is cut off within moments by more furious fighting, the sound of things ripping that shouldn’t be ripping, and a sharp scream.]
> 
> [Everything turns to silence. The river, insects and animals are all silent.]

VOICE: Pathetic. I was hoping for a decent fight. Not even worth killing. Don’t know why I wasted my time.

> [Heavy footsteps snap twigs and branches, growing softer before the nighttime forest noises slowly return. Under it all, a low moaning before a voice manages to be heard in bits and pieces, just barely.]

NESTOR: ...phone? need...Theron... 

[*Click*]


	12. March 10, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tape was waiting for me on the desk when I arrived to my office this morning. Unfortunately, I was unable to transcribe this until my lunch hour, and...I rather regret that now. I don't know what is happening to Mr. Raynard, but it seems as though he is barely hanging on. Perhaps the next entry will be a missing persons report or an obituary.

Hazel River Campsite: 3/10/2020  


[*Click*]

> [The sounds of forest life. A river babbling in the background, insects buzzing and birds chirping in the distance. A ragged, wet breathing can be heard, close to the tape recorder.]

NESTOR: Keep breathing. 

> [Nestor coughs, before it cuts off with a groan that turns into a scream of anger or pain. It’s difficult to tell which.]
> 
> [After he falls silent to breathe, there is the sound of a phone turning on before Nestor makes another frustrated noise.]

NESTOR: Of course there’s no service still. There hasn’t been since I got here. Stop wasting the battery, Nestor. Fuck you. Just. Sit. And...something. You’re not dead yet. Even though you should be. 

> [Nestor breaks off into a second coughing fit before it drags off into a groan. The forest and his ragged breaths fill the tape for the next few minutes, before the snapping of twigs and branches can be heard from the distance. Nestor falls silent.]
> 
> [A few moments later, a quiet whistling starts up, “MIRACLE” by CHVRCHES. The sound is unsteady, but grows stronger as the song continues.]
> 
> [From a distance, where the twigs and branches were, the sudden sounds of fighting break out. Two minutes later, there is a splash into the river, and silence.]
> 
> [Nestor’s whistles quiet, and his breathing grows steadier.]

[*Click*]


	13. March 11, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...found this tape sitting on the hood of my car, unusually enough. I don't know why I'm receiving so many tapes, nor why there are now entries for every day, when there had been a years-long break before the events of this past week. I hope that Mr. Raynard is safe. However...based on the fact that the apparently gentlemen that were trying to find him apparently did not and were stopped somehow, I cannot be sure. I will have to watch for further tapes or articles.

Hazel River Campsite: 3/11/2020  


[*Click*]

> [Forest life, daytime. Insects buzzing, a river running in the background, birds singing. Ragged breathing mixed with quiet babbling can be heard closer to the recorder.]

NESTOR: One more day. They’ll start looking then. Theron’s going to find me. I’ll just...stay alive until then. Stay. Stay alive. And breathing.

> [Nestor falls quiet except for an aimless tune that is unrecognizable. Birds chirp, though far more discordant than before Nestor began the whistling.]
> 
> [Very distantly, the sound of footsteps through brush is audible, nearly overwhelmed by the surrounding forest noises.]

RANGER 1: Hey, do you see that?

RANGER 2: What, is that a...that a bobcat?

RANGER 1: Maybe? Think that’s where the bear dropped in? Certainly looks like a fight.

RANGER 2: But a bobcat? That bear was nasty when we saw it.

RANGER 1: And look at that! Come on, let’s just check it out.

> [There’s the sound of splashing feet through the river before it quiets once more.]

NESTOR: Fuck. Fuck me sideways. 

> [There is the sound of a deep breath, dirt and leaves and twigs crunching nearby the microphone.]

NESTOR: True love to true love and rust to rust...

> [Nestor is singing, excellently, and seemingly as loud as he can manage. The song is “OLD BLACK MAGIC” by Josh Ritter. The speaking from the distant rangers immediately stops.]

RANGER 1: Tex, do you—

RANGER 2: Yeah, yeah, what’s that, someone singing?

RANGER 1: I think so.

> [Nestor sighs and continues singing as there is the sound of running through brush by two individuals. With the continued singing, however, there is the sound of knife-sharpening static rising. There is a cry from the distance, in pain.]

RANGER 2: Bobby? What–

> [The voice is cut off before a fight breaks out. Nestor’s singing is stronger, almost overwhelmed by the static, before everything falls silent with the exception of the river in the distance and quiet, even breathing from Nestor.]

NESTOR: Fuck. _Fuck_ , that was so stupid.

> [Nestor falls quiet, except for soft sobs and the occasional expletives or comment of pain from Nestor. The tape continues for another fifteen minutes with very little variation in the noise until it is cut off.]

[*Click* ]


	14. March 19, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received this news clipping earlier this afternoon, where it was set on the top of my laptop. While I am pleased that Mr. Raynard apparently survived the events recounted in the previous tape I received, the subject matter of this clipping is very disturbing indeed and makes me question what purpose and connection this has to Mr. Raynard.

VIOLENT MURDERS AT UNION STATION

WASHINGTON - Late last night the bodies of two unidentified individuals were found in the Union Station Carriage Porch area, causing the area to be locked down for approximately four hours between 2:00 A.M until 4:30 A.M. Luckily, this did not interfere with usual Metro functions, however does bring into question the recent uptick in violent crime in the District. Police have not released any specifics about this case, however confirmed that they have yet to find any leads regarding this case.

One victim was found stabbed near the West Hall Metro Entrance, while the other had been found after being pushed from the Ground Level area of the platform to the Basement entrance of the Metro. Both victims had been found dead on the scene. Preliminary reports suggest that the individuals killed each other, though any motives for the crimes are as of yet unknown. These two murders bring the number of murders in the Union Station area to three in as many months. Police are increasing their patrols, and promise the public that they are working to crack down on crime in the area to ensure the safety of travelers going through the station.


	15. March 20, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another news clipping involving a disturbing story. I remember hearing briefly about the recent issues surrounding Union Station, so I rather hope that Mr. Raynard isn't involved with this somehow. However, I believe that is what this "Argus Webster" is trying to imply. Why he doesn't simply go to the police if he believes this so strongly.

UNREST AND VIOLENCE CONTINUES AT UNION STATION

WASHINGTON - It seems that, despite the attempts by police to crack down on crime, the murders in the Union Station area are only increasing in number. Last night, at approximately 6:35 P.M .,  several fights broke out in the area surrounding the Carriage Porch, the Colonnade, and Columbus Circle area. These fights very quickly turned bloody and then deadly as nearly six people were killed in the various scuffles before police were able to put them to an end. None have been publicly identified, however it is rumored that two of the deceased individuals were members of the Capitol Hill Police Department.

With this increased activity, the CHPD is facing increased scrutiny into the security of the area. With the Capitol Building so close, and many important political individuals using Union Station as a travel hub, it is vital that such an area remain as safe as possible. Recent activists have encouraged city mayor, Muriel Bowser, to create new homeless shelters to decrease the homeless population around the area, and it is expected that this pressure will only grow with the recent murders. CHPD is expected to work swiftly over the following days to find a cause and a reason for the crime.

If anyone has any tips regarding this, the CHPD has created a hotline that the public can call to submit anonymous tips.


	16. March 26, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. This event. I sincerely hope Mr. Raynard was not involved with this.  
> I am beginning to doubt this, though. Perhaps I will be forced to take this to the police myself.

RIOT IN GEORGETOWN—57 INJURED, 3 DEAD

GEORGETOWN, D.C. - Last evening, a near-riot broke out in Georgetown, leading to 57 injuries and 3 deaths. Victims were sent to George Washington University Hospital where they begin the process of recovering from these events. Beginning at approximately 7:30 P.M., a strange music was heard playing from southeastern Georgetown, which many of the victims and individuals involved with the riot say led them to engage in violent behavior. Over the course of the next two and a half hours, the fighting and violence continued. This led to the deaths of Victor Wicks, Julia Moretti, and Ihsan Al-Hashim, and the injuries of many more individuals. 

What could have possibly led to such violence is unknown. None of the victims seem to have known each other, unless they were walking along the street together, and none of the victims seemed to hold any particular grudge or hatred towards any of the others. In all respects, it seems to be a violent attack with no prompting. The Metropolitan Police Department has made no comments on the violence yet, insisting that it is still an open investigation. Rumors are circulating about whether this was a terrorist attack, experimental weapons testing, or simply random attacks as it seems. Until such time as the MPD decides to comment, rumors will continue to circulate.


	17. April 20, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more, Argus Webster is implicating Mr. Raynard in more murders. I don't know what to make of this anymore. I looked into Mr. Raynard, and he seems to be a quiet individual, despite his highly publicized past. With very little provided about his character outside of these unusual incidents, I am finding it very difficult to convince myself that Argus Webster wants anything more than to ruin Mr. Raynard's reputation.

HOMELESS ATTACKS IN DUPONT CIRCLE RESULTS IN THREE DEAD

WASHINGTON - Once more, brutal murders have occurred in the early morning within the city. This time, three individuals have been found dead in Dupont Circle, near the Heurich House on Sunderland Place Northwest at approximately 4:50 A.M .  Based on security footage released, it appeared as though two homeless individuals began fighting. The two individuals fought for a few minutes before a third individual ran up and tried to pull them away from each other. The two individuals then turned on the third, and within minutes, apparently all three were dead. Metropolitan Police are dumbfounded about this case, as they have been about the other recent murders taking place around the city over the past two months. While little information here suggests a connection to those, MPD refuses to divulge any information on the cases and whether they are pursuing any connections to other murders in the area. As always, MPD encourages individuals to be safe when walking alone at night in more secluded areas.


	18. April 27, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so very tired of Argus Webster sending me these articles. While I think it important to point out these connections, Argus Webster is now practically accusing Mr. Raynard of being a serial killer. I do not know why I feel the need to continue publishing these materials I have been sent, however I am, and I hope that Mr. Raynard does not find out that I am publishing these Webster Papers.

MORE MURDERS STRIKE THE DISTRICT - POLICE INVESTIGATE POSSIBLE SERIAL KILLER

WASHINGTON - The recent murders continue to plague the District. Last evening, four more individuals were found murdered, with security footage revealing that they had killed each other. However, additional footage from a nearby camera with audio recording revealed a singer in the area as well. While not appearing on the audio, the Metropolitan Police Department appears to be pursuing this individual as a Person of Interest. If anyone has any information, the MPD requests that they contact the hotline created for assistance in this case.

With no end in sight, the MPD is expected to bring in the FBI to investigate this case in the light of being a possible serial killer. While concerning, the MPD insists that the situation is being closely monitored with the assistance of the Secret Service as well as the Capitol Hill Police Department. The situation is quickly evolving, and has yet to be resolved, though through the close cooperation of each department and organization, it is hoped to be resolved quickly.


	19. May 3, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tape. Another apparent murder or riot caused by Raynard. It seems quite likely that all of the recent murders in the District have been caused by him, which...is troubling. I don't know whether I should turn this material in, or simply to accept that I am being forced to watch and read and listen to what is happening.

Bethany Beach, DE: 5/3/2020

[*Click*]

> [The sounds of people playing, children screaming and laughing in a far-off playground, and the rhythmic pounding of a tennis match not too far away. Boots scuffle on a gravel path.]

NESTOR: Okay. Little bit of time in the park, then presents for Nicky and Brodey maybe, and then something else with my time.

> [There’s the sound of someone running on the gravel, and then a soft ‘oop.’ Moments later, there’s scattered apology from someone before the running resumes and fades into the background.]

NESTOR: Asshole.

> [There’s a periodic, rhythmic tap and click of something, falling into time with the footsteps and tennis shoes. It continues until there’s the sound of wood creaking.]
> 
> [Some time later, after the tap and click falls into line with the chatter, footsteps, and other noises in the park, a quiet singing begins. The song is “THIS AIN’T A SCENE, IT’S AN ARMS RACE” by Fall Out Boy.]
> 
> [After a few bars, the chatter and laughter slowly turns into something else, and the sounds of fighting begins. Screams, shouts, and the sounds of beatings begin.]
> 
> [The songs shift, barely even giving a chance for Nestor to breathe. The violence continues as the sound of footsteps on gravel continues. When the footsteps change to pavement, the singing suddenly stops, as if flipping a switch.]

NESTOR: Gods, I think I’m going to be sick again.


	20. May 7, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This event was horrifying when I first heard the news. Clearly, based on the previous information, this was somehow caused by Mr. Raynard. I...I don't know what to say. What to do. I cannot stop with these articles. I spend most days waiting for a new package from Argus Webster. I don't know what I'll do if they stop.

FURTHER VIOLENCE IN GEORGETOWN - 33 INJURED, 37 DEAD

GEORGETOWN, D.C. - Police are dumb-founded by the events that ripped through Georgetown late last night. At approximately 11:30 P.M. a bizarre riot broke out in southern Georgetown, in the three blocks surrounding the Museum of Unnatural History, whose security alarms had been tripped. Approximately 67 people throughout the surrounding homes, businesses, and on the streets immediately broke out into fights, many of which turned fatal quickly. While the events were over somewhat quickly, with most victims saying that the violence had cleared from their heads after approximately thirty minutes, the carnage was massive. Thirty-four individuals were killed out of the nearly seventy individuals affected. Six businesses were broken into and vandalized. The Museum of Unnatural History was broken into and vandalized as well. While no one is certain what happened, nor what occurred, the Metropolitan Police Department is working with the victims and business owners in the area to uncover what happened. 

After the murders in Georgetown in March, many had hoped that there would be no further violence, however it is clear that is not the case. While there are clear similarities to the last riot that broke out in Georgetown, it is unclear how the two events might be connected. The MPD has not commented on the case, as it is still an active investigation, and the Museum of Unnatural History declined to make a comment on the events of the previous night with the exception of giving their condolences to the families affected by the violence. We urge everyone in the area to exercise caution in the evening hours, and if any suspicious activity is spotted, the MPD urges individuals to contact them.


	21. May 20, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel awful for listening in on this conversation. I'm glad that Mr. Raynard has received some sort of happiness, but I don't know if he deserves this after everything he has done, just within the past few months, but...at least he's happy, I suppose. Until the next time.

Private Residence of Nestor Raynard, Broderick Graves, Nicky Stewart: 5/20/2020

[*Click*]

> [The sounds of city live hum and create a white noise. Traffic passes, far off, and the occasional sound of conversations drift up from the streets and other balconies. More immediately, the sound of a cat purring reaches the tape, as does the sound of an even, repetitive tapping of a sole against concrete as a phone rings.]

MR. RAYNARD: Hello?

NESTOR: Dad?

[Beat.]

MR: Nestor. Nestor?

MRS. RAYNARD: Gabe? Who’s that on the phone? Did you say Nestor?

MR: Yeah, yeah, I think it’s Nestor.

NESTOR: Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom.

MRS: Let me talk to him, Gabe. Let me talk. At least get the speaker on for us. 

> [Beat.]

MRS: Nestor?

NESTOR: Yeah. It’s me.

> [There is a pause and a quiet sniffle from Nestor.]

NESTOR: Thought I’d call. 

MRS: You haven’t answered any of our calls. We...we started to think it was the wrong number, or you had died or something. 

> [Nestor huffs a soft laugh, and the tapping quiets to a stop.]

NESTOR: No. I’m not dead yet. I just...didn’t think you’d want to talk to me at all. Not after...not after everything that happened. 

MR: That’s ridiculous. 

MRS: Gabe, please. Nestor, of course we want to talk to you. The Becks still ask about you every so often. 

NESTOR: The Becks? Seriously? Why...why on earth would they want to know how I’m doing? I would have thought they’d hated me after everything.

MRS: Well, Vicky’s still refusing to talk about you, but Yancy and Bobbie still ask about you from time to time. Want to make sure you’re getting better. You...you are, right?

> [There’s a pause as Nestor sighs.]

NESTOR: Yeah. I’m getting better. I’m doing better. Still going to therapy. I’ve got a job, but I think I’m going to have to quit soon. It’s not that good, despite what I hoped. And...and I’m engaged now. 

MRS: Engaged? Really?

NESTOR: Yeah, Mom. I’m engaged.

MR: How long? Were you planning on telling us you were even seeing anyone?

NESTOR: I...well, it’s only been a week or so since I was asked. It was sudden and all. I don’t think Brodey was exactly planning on asking right then. We’ve only been dating a month or so.

MRS: Brodey? Is that their name?

NESTOR: Yeah, Brodey. He’s...Mom, he’s amazing. Sweet and kind and I really love him. Oh, and before I get distracted, there’s also Nicky. They’re...fuck, Mom—

MR: Language, Nestor.

MRS: Gabe, please. Let Nes be happy. Sounds like you’ve got a lot to tell us.

NESTOR: Yeah. Yeah, I think I do. But...but you don’t mind? You’re not...you’re not mad at me at all?

MR: That’s stupid. Why would we be mad at you?

MRS: Gabe.

MR: I’m just saying. He’s our baby boy. Why would we be mad at him?

MRS: Well, it has been a few years, and we did stop calling for a while when he was in the hospital, but that was because his doctors asked us to give him space. 

NESTOR: Wait, what?

MRS: Oh. Nestor, you didn’t hear about that? 

NESTOR: No? What are you talking about?

MR: Well, when you were in the hospital that second time, your doctor asked us to stop calling you so much. Something about making your trauma worse or something. I don’t remember. 

MRS: They just wanted you to stop worrying about whether or not you were disappointing us. Something along those lines. 

NESTOR: Oh. I...I thought you hated me. That you hated that I wasn’t better. 

MRS: Why would we hate you?

MR: Did you hit your head or something?

> [Beat.]

MR: Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry, that was stupid.

MRS: Ignore your father. He’s been busy.

NESTOR: Oh?

MR: Yeah. It’s been a busy year. We’re raising lambs again.

> [Nestor squeaks, and there’s the sound of a very disgruntled cat.]

NESTOR: Lambs? You’re raising sheep again? Since when?

MRS: Oh, I’d say about two, three years?

NESTOR: Why did you ever mention something?

MR: We thought you’d heard, to be honest. That someone had mentioned it. 

NESTOR: No. No one had mentioned it. Gods, I should have called sooner. 

MRS: Well...

NESTOR: Yeah, I know. I could have. I guess I was scared.

MRS: It’s okay to be scared, you know. Gabe’s even scared sometimes. Tell him, Gabe.

MR: Yeah. I am. You know I don’t stand for any of that stupid macho stuff. I’ve lost too many friends to it.

NESTOR: I know, Dad. But it just ended up being easier to avoid it and claim it was...I don’t know. You not wanting to talk to me again, rather than me just being scared.

MRS: We love you, Nestor. You make it hard sometimes, but we’re family. Of course we want to talk to you. We want to know everything that’s happening to you.

NESTOR: Right. It’s just...a weird thought, I guess.

MR: We’ll be here.

MRS: And I want to meet those fiancés of yours.

NESTOR: Oh! Right, yeah, of course. You’d love Nicky, Mom. They’re an amazing cook. Just so good. Always making sure I get food, and making all of us actually talk about what’s happening . 

MRS: That’s good. Goodness knows you need that, sometimes. You always have. You need to bring them here before the wedding, though. I will be very disappointed if you go off and elope with them before we can meet them. 

NESTOR: I’m not about to elope, Mom.

MR: I wouldn’t blame you if you did, though. You realize your mother’s going to be insisting upon being a part of the planning? And your sisters?

NESTOR: It’s going to be a long time before we get married, Dad. I’m...I’m still a little broken. I don’t think I could rush into marriage as soon as I rushed into being engaged.

MRS: Oh, Nessie…

NESTOR: Mom.

MRS: You deserve love, alright? No one understands what happened that night. And no one blames you for everything that’s happened. 

NESTOR: I’m sure Taylor does.

MRS: You know everyone was saying it was too soon for you to live on your own.

NESTOR: I couldn’t stay at the hospital, and I didn’t want to keep being a bother for you.

MR: You’re not a bother.

NESTOR: Dad.

MR: You’re not. Stop talking like that. Get your ass over here, anyways. You’ve missed the lambs being born, and the shearing. I know you always enjoyed that, but you’ll have to get here next year for that. You should still come sometime this summer, though. See how they’re doing.

NESTOR: I’d...really like that. And you’ll have to tell me when the shearing and lambing happens. It’s been so long, I’m probably awful at it, but I’d like to do it again.

MRS: Abandon your books for us?

NESTOR: I’m...actually quitting my job. It’s not a good place, so we’re going to have to figure out what we’re going to do once we’re all unemployed, but we’ll see what happens.

MRS: Oh. Oh, Nes. I’m sorry to hear that. Hopefully you find somewhere better. More suitable for you. Maybe some sort of sheep museum.

> [There is a laugh, and Nestor laughs as well.]

NESTOR: Maybe, yeah. I’d like that. We’ll figure it out, though. Promise.

MRS: I’ll hold you to that. I love you, Nes.

NESTOR: I love you too, Mom. You too, Dad.

MR: Of course. Take care of yourself, kid. Don’t be a stranger. I’m sure your siblings would like to talk to you, too.

NESTOR: Yeah. I’ll call them, too.

MR: Good man. Have a good night. 

NESTOR: You too. Both of you. 

MRS: Night, Nestor. Love you. Talk to you later. 

NESTOR: Talk to you later. 

> [There is a click as the phone hangs up. A few moments pass before Nestor begins quietly crying.]

[*Click* ]


End file.
